Stan's Plan
by Pinkie The Mouse
Summary: Pinecest and CanDip Love triangle, sequel to "Separated" by MabelPinesLuvr ( /s/9600908/1/Separated-pinecest ) "Angsty-Fluff" , teen ups and downs of an older Dipper, Mabel and Candy Chiu, and others. Grunkle Stan too of course, who finds out about Dipper and Mabel. Rated M for suggestive scenes but really a T.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Stan was shocked and disappointed: he missed copying a page from Journal #3, and from the look of the prior page, the missing page had a new mode for the machine that he hadn't seen yet. He had to get that page! But Dipper and Mabel had left Gravity Falls already, gone back home and then Dipper came back, but without Mabel. And for some reason Dipper left his journal at home. He wasn't the same anymore. He didn't seem to have an interest in the mysterious. He didn't seem to be interested in anything.  
He knew what to do: FAX! He picked up the phone…

"Hello? Grunkle Stan?" Dipper's mom recognized the Oregon area code.

"Hey kiddo, how are ya? How's Mabel and the rest of the family?" Grunkle Stan did not want to seem too earnest. Can't have her refuse his request.

"Oh, I'm OK I guess. It is kind of lonely around here without Dipper and Mabel."

"Without Mabel? What the heck are you talkin' about?"  
She realized that Dipper hadn't told him that Mabel was sent to Florida, in fact, because it was scandalous that maybe…maybe they didn't tell anyone.

"Well she uh…she is in Florida at Grandma's place."

"What? Why? When did this happen?"

"Two weeks ago."  
Silence…

"Well uh, why?"  
She hesitated. She couldn't tell Grunkle Stan, he was like, the only close family that didn't hate them, that wasn't disgusted with them…yet.

"Well uh…she is just visiting Grandma, that's all…"  
Stan could tell from the her voice that she wasn't telling the whole story.

"Hmmm. Well…listen kid, I need a favor: would you please make a copy of a book for me, a journal with a Number three on a six fingered hand, page 29, somewhere in Dipper's room and FAX it to me? I need it right away."

"Why?"

"Sentimental reasons. Dipper showed it to me and well, it brought back some fond memories."

"Yeah…uh..sure Grunkle. I'll do it this afternoon."

"Thanks kid. I'll call you to let you know the FAX came through OK. Take it easy, OK?"

"Yeah. sure. You too."  
Grunkle Stan hung up, and then picked up the phone again. He called Florida.

"Hello, Carla? Long time no talk, how are ya?"

"Stan? I haven't talked to you since the funeral! What…why are you calling now?"

"Well, I wanted to, you know, reconnect with my sister, that's all. Hope all is well."

"OK Stan, what's going on? Something's fishy."

"Look, I'll deal straight with you kid." He swallowed. "I don't know if you know or not, but Dipper and Mabel spent the last several summers with me and so, well, I kinda missed them when they left, so I called their home and found out that Mabel went to your place. I just want to say hello to that adorable kid, you know?"

"Oh sure, hang on…_MABEL_!"

"Hey wait a second Carla, before you hand over the phone, tell me: is Mabel just visiting or is she…there for a reason or something?"

"Oh, yeah: her mom and dad want her to travel and see more of the world, and thought getting her out of the house for a while would do her some good. But…she has been nothing but homesick since she got here. Poor kid. Here she is…"  
Stan could hear her say the phone was for her and passed it over.

"Hello?"

"Hey kid! Great to hear ya!"

"Grunkle Stan! Hi! How's Waddles?"

"He hit the hundred pound mark last weekend kid, next time you see him you won't be able to pick him up."

"Haha! I am so proud! Thank you for calling me with the news, I needed that."

"Yeah" Stan thought fast. "I thought you could use a picker upper, heard you weren't feeling too well or something. What's going on?"  
Mabel looked around. Grandma had walked out of the kitchen and Mabel could see through the window that her grandma was walking to the mailbox.

"Uh…who told you I was here? Did anyone tell you? Is Dip there?"

"No kid, not right now. I wish someone would tell me what the heck is going on! When I called your house your mom wouldn't tell me, and ever since he got here your brother seems a little down. I thought maybe he missed Wendy. But it is even stranger that you twins are separated."

"Uh…OH! So no one has told you…anything?"

"No kid. What's up? What happened?"  
Mabel knew she couldn't tell him, but she missed Dipper so much and missed Stan too and Waddles…well, she thought it would do her some good to vent a little bit but just not tell him the whole story.

"Well…I kinda got in trouble a little bit and so mom and dad sent me here…but…I want to come back to Gravity Falls!" and she started crying.  
It was like a knife in his heart to hear his favorite grand niece crying.

"Hey kid, it will be OK, trust me. It can't be that bad. What did you do?"  
Mabel sniffed and coughed. She had to think of something.

"Oh, I had brought back some Smile Dip from the convenience store and…"

"SMILE DIP? I thought that stuff was banned!"

"Yeah well it was but…(sniff)…I found a bunch and brought it home and had some and…mom and dad thought I was on drugs or something. So here I am in grandma rehab." She started sobbing again.

"I miss home. I miss Dipper!" This she said in earnest and didn't care if it might give herself away.  
Stan always knew that as twins they were close, it was only natural.

"Hey uh…Mabel…listen: does your grandma know the smile dip came from Gravity Falls?"

"Uh…" she thought fast. "No."

"OK then listen: your folks just want you away from home to stay away from smile dip, so it doesn't matter if you stay away there or in Gravity Falls. I'll send you a ticket and you can fly out here."

"But…(sniff)…" Then it hit her like lightning! Dipper was in Gravity Falls!

"Oh Grunkle Stan, that would be wonderful! Would you really do that for me?"

"Yeah sure kid. I am gettin' tired of feedin' the pig."  
She laughed. It felt so good in her inner spirit to laugh again, after weeks of darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stan hated the airport. He hated all the people, that's why he moved to Oregon, to get away from it all, but needing to make a living he came to see people as walking wallets. That's how he tried to look at things until they could get the heck outta here and get back to Gravity Falls.  
At least Dipper seemed to not be depressed. Still neutral and quiet but the kid seemed interested in all the hustle and bustle and metal detectors.  
He hadn't told Dipper why they were here, only that he needed his help to carry some baggage back home. Special delivery. He smiled to himself knowing that the twins would be happy to see each other. He had no idea.

"Ah, here we are, gate 17. This is it kid."

"Wait, a gate? Why aren't we going to the baggage claim or freight section Grunkle Stan?"

"We'll get to the baggage claim kid, just wait."  
Dipper looked at the gate display. Arriving now, from Florida. _Florida?_  
He could see the 737 pulling up to the gate and the jetbridge swinging out to meet it.

_Florida. Florida! Could it be…?_

First class came out first. Business men. Old men. Old women. And then…

"DIPPER!"  
"MABEL!"

Mabel dropped her suitcase in front of a man who nearly tripped over it, she jumped over a woman's rollaway while Dipper ran past the gate attendant.  
"Hey, young man you can't…"

Stan laughed as he saw the twins collide with such force they twirled around each other in a double star orbit. Tears ran down Mabel's face while Dipper's eyes were shut tight but his smile ear to ear.

"Oh Mabel…"  
"DipperDipperDipperDippingSauce…"

Stan knew they would be happy, but then…

Dipper kissed Mabel on the lips. Not a quick peck, but a lingering, passionate kiss, and Mabel was returning it with gusto. _The heck?_

She wrapped her arms around Dipper's neck and he held her waist for dear life.  
This was more than a welcome home greeting. This was like…like…a boyfriend and girlfriend greeting…Stan didn't realize his mouth was hanging open.

Dipper and Mabel were too focused to notice. They held each others face in their hands, hearts pounding, eyes watering, eyes searching… and finding…that love was definitely still there.

Another quick kiss on the lips and then…and then reality.

"Grunkle Stan…uh…hi!" Mabel ran to him and hugged him.

"Thank you thank you thank you for the ticket!"  
Stan looked down on her angelic face. He couldn't… he couldn't ask now, he didn't want to rain on their parade.

"Uh…you can pay me back later kid. Let's get your bags and get outta here. Too many security cops."

She laughed and then ran back to Dipper who had already grabbed her carry on suitcase.  
But she noticed Dipper looking at Stan with a worried look, and she realized that Stan had watched their embrace. Well if Stan saw that and didn't say anything…yet…then he wouldn't mind her holding her bro-bro's hand. She grabbed Dipper's free hand and they began walking toward the exit.

But Stan did notice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dipper was nervous and happy at the same time, a roller coaster of emotions that he couldn't hide from Mabel, and hoped his Grunkle Stan didn't notice. Each time the car hit a chuckhole or bump in the road, and Mabel's thigh bumped his, his heart began racing. Mabel seemed to enjoy it too because after every bump and turn she looked at him and smiled.

She was even more beautiful than before, big sparkling eyes, her braces gone, her shiny hair healthy and full, and…the rest of her healthy too. She bounced with every bump. Dipper glanced up at the rear view mirror. Thank goodness Grunkle Stan wasn't watching, he was watching the road, not them.

And Stan wasn't watching them, but not because he didn't suspect anything. He had a lot on his mind.

A lot.

That kiss. That freakin kiss, _what the heck?_ Was Dipper _that_ crazy glad to see his sister? And Mabel hadn't acted surprised, she met him half way! This had to be something that had already been going on. Going on for a while for it to reach this point of…of…(he grimaced as he thought it)…of intimacy.

And…if it had been going on for a while, why hadn't he seen it? Had they been sneakin around behind his back all those summers? Then he realized: of course. Sneakiness ran in the family. But this…_this._..and what did their parents think about kisses like that…

Then it dawned on him. He quickly glanced in the mirror and glanced back. They were looking in each other's eyes and didn't notice him. Actually they looked like he could have driven the car into the lake and they wouldn't have noticed.

He realized that this must be why they were separated! Their parents busted them, but didn't tell him or Carla because…well…it was too…_taboo._

If this is the case, then their parents would be angry with him, and further they would recall one or the other and split them up again.

Stan was a plotter. A schemer. And he couldn't stop the wheels turning in his head.  
"Hey kids."

Dipper and Mabel both looked forward. _Here it comes_ they both thought.

"Yeah?" Dipper tried to sound nonchalant but his voice cracked.

"Listen: don't tell your parents that I flew Mabel out here ok? I uh…I…well…" he scratched the back of his head.

"We won't Grunkle Stan! If anyone asks it was my idea and I just showed up on your doorstep!" Mabel was confidently smiling as Stan glanced up in the mirror. He had to admire her gumption.

"Thanks kid, I don't want any charges filed, know what I mean? But you better work on the cover story, plane tickets aren't cheap you know."

"We'll think of something Grunkle, and…and thanks. Thanks again." Dipper managed a smile.

Stan knew that Dipper's overactive imagination would come up with something. He already came up with this doozy of a…situation.

_What am I doing?_ He was thinking about it, but he also felt…in his heart…that, well, it didn't seem wrong. Dipper and Mabel were always close and well…they just seemed to go together.  
And they were so happy together. And…but it was wrong, wasn't it?  
But how many times had he done something wrong and not regretted it?

This must have been going on a while. And if they were… in love for a while, well…he wondered if their parents sympathized at least a little. Naw, obviously not, they were separated.

He usually could make snap judgements right away, but this one.._.this_ one kept him going in circles. Before he knew it they were at…

"The shack!" Mabel almost squeaked.

Stan remembered they shared the attic.  
Whoo boy…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stan unlocked the door and then turned around to face the twins.

"Hey kids, look…you're both older now and I know Mabel has like, girly stuff that Dipper shouldn't be looking at, and Dipper…well he needs privacy too. This time around, Mabel only upstairs, and Dip, you get the extra room, the one with the old carpet."

Mabel and Dipper looked at each other. They knew each other well and could see the look on each other's face. _We shouldn't push our luck Mabes… _Mabel nodded.

"Sure Grunkle, uh, I'll just help Mabel upstairs with her bags." and the twins headed for the stairs.

Stan felt relief that they didn't protest. He didn't want this to come to a head until he thought it through. He needed the most expired apple cider he could find.

"Hey kids! I'm going to Smokey Joe's! Be back in a few minutes!" Actually he would probably be gone an hour or more but wanted to keep them out of…mischief.

"OK Grunkle Stan."

…

As soon as Dipper and Mabel heard the car door slam and the engine roar to life, they walked to the window and watched Stan drive off. They faced each other and held hands.

"I knew you would fix it bro-bro! Just like you said!" She rubbed noses with Dipper. But then he broke it off and looked down.

"Well…I didn't do anything Mabel. It was all Stan's idea. But I was thinking of what to do, I would have done anything to get you back." He looked back up at her.

"I know Dip." But now she looked down. Then she looked up at Dipper with a smile.

"You know what this means?"

"No, what?"

"This means that Grunkle Stan is on our side! He…doing this on his own means that he knew we were meant to be together!" Mabel hugged him tight. "He loves us!"

Dipper had to agree.

"Yeah…then…he is like, OK with us? I mean…do you think he _knows? _Really knows, about…_us_?"

Mabel wrapped her arms around Dippers neck and brought him close, lowering eyelashes she whispered.

"Yes Dip. Since the airport he knows and so we have nothing to fear…" she kissed him. And his arms and hands wrapped low on her waist squeezing her.

How he had missed her! Her soft moist lips, her scent, the sound of her voice, the sound of her…purr. They came up for air.

"But…" Dipper had his thinking face on.

"Don't spoil the mood Dip." She smiled wickedly at him and licked her lips. But Dipper continued.

"He wants us in separate rooms. He…well, he is being gentle about it but he still doesn't want us sharing a room. He may get mad if we…push our luck."

"Oh bro-bro, you're right. But I think as long as we don't, you know, _in your face _with it, he will be on our side. He is turning a blind eye." and Mabel closed one eye and with the open one looked back and forth. Dipper laughed. He missed her silliness.

"OK, then, we sneak around haha!".

"Oooh sounds forbidden!" And she kissed him again. Then she smacked lips and asked:

"How long was Grunkle Stan going to be gone?"

Dipper smiled.

…

If business at Smokey Joe's was any indication, there were a lot of tourists in Gravity Falls today, Stan should be working the Shack pulling in dough, but he was staring into the glass of cider.

_What the heck had he gotten himself into?_ Saving Mabel's pig was one thing, but saving her…her love life? With her _brother?_ Maybe he should nip this in the bud, while it was still early…

But wait, it wasn't early, this must have been going on a while. But…it was early in terms of revelation to him. The kids would understand wouldn't they? But then…or would they? He took a long sip and shut his eyes. Whew! Nasty stuff this cider. He coughed and wiped his mouth.

He replayed the scene at the airport. He didn't feel revulsion when he saw them embrace, he was actually glad, but then the kiss…but they were so happy together. And the fact that they didn't even try to hide it from him…they must have _trusted _him. They felt safe with him. That was something he wasn't a part of very often in his life.

_They trust him._ He smiled. Then remembered he didn't trust _them._ Well. Not their hormones anyway. He made up his mind, and slammed down the glass, and even left a quarter on the counter.

He left for the shack.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After spending time with Wendy a few years ago Dipper knew that the time contraction of relativity makes time zoom past in the blink of an eye, and this past summer without Mabel proved that time expands to a crawl.

So his brain reminded him that Stan's "few minutes" must have surely passed by now. Even though Mabel's attempts to plant a major hickey on his neck were almost completely obliterating any rational thought.

"Mabel…" It was a whisper.

"Mmmmmm…" Slurping noises.

"Mabel, Stan will be back soon…"

"Mmmmm…" now she pushed up his t-shirt and began massaging his lithe torso. She frankly admired how well her bro-bro did seventeen.

"Mabel…" Dipper heard a faint rumble.

Then a car door slam. Mabel sat up and sighed. "I know…not in his face." She got up off of him and swayed towards her door. Then turned around and smiled with tightly closed eyes for exaggeration.

"Just yours." And she went downstairs. Dipper grinned. Then realized that he was in her room and she was downstairs. What would Stan think? He had to get downstairs too! He tried to leap off of her bed and tripped, landing with the bedspread wrapped around his ankle and stuff bears and unicorns flying everywhere. _THUD_.

Stan walked in, and Mabel zipped into cover mode. She turned around and yelled up the stairs.

"Dipper you goober, don't just throw my suitcase on the floor! Oh, Hi Grunkle! And how was the cider today?"

Stan looked up the stairs as Dipper descended. The kid always looked sweaty and nervous, so that wasn't anything new, except…maybe now he knew why he was always sweaty and nervous. Hiding and thinking he was sly…he frowned but said nothing. If he was going to keep their trust…well, then he would ignore their…affection.

"It was OK. You get settled in?"

"Sure, and I was so glad to see you didn't change a thing about the room, even the dust!"

"All for you kid. But hey now: you gotta pull your weight around here, no freeloading allowed! I want Stancakes for breakfast, and black coffee."

"Oooh, Stancakes! Yummy!" And she pranced away to the kitchen to take inventory.

Dipper came downstairs, and having heard Stan and Mabel knew where Stan was and walked hurriedly to the door.

"Dipper." Stan had taken off his jacket and changed from shoes to slippers, and scratched his belly.

"Yeah?" Dipper tried to turn around casually but his face gave him away. _NOW here it comes!_

"Remember our talk about where babies come from?"

"What? No! We never talked about that! What do you mean?"

Stan squinted. Whoo boy.

"We sure did, and you said goodbye to childhood, remember?"

Then Dipper vaguely remembered something Mabel said to him after they had switched bodies years ago: "I understand you getting sweaty sometimes and its ok." She had been clueless before the body switch. Had Stan talked to her thinking it was him?

"Oh, uh, yeah, a little."

"Well, come with me out to the porch a minute."

_Oh crap._

Stan sat down and patted the steps next to him. Dipper sat and gazed directly ahead, avoiding eye contact.

"Well Dip, now your childhood really is gone. You…and your sis…uh, Mabel…are young adults now, with all that goes with it. Feelings, hormones, body hair you can be proud of…"he scratched his back, and before a few loose and gray back hairs could float away a woodpecker swooped down and plucked them away.

"I know all that Grunkle. It's OK, I know. I have everything under control, even the sweating."

"Yeah, but you don't have any…experience kid. You're older now and you may have…experimented…but uh…well I know it is sometimes hard to think about consequences."

Now Dipper could feel his ears turning bright red and felt VERY hot and sweaty.

"Grunkle Stan, can we talk about this later? I am, you know, tired from the drive to the airport and all…"

"No getting out of it kid! It's for your own good. Now listen: I…I care about Mabel as much as I care about you, and that means that if you do anything to hurt her, I might do something I might regret. Don't make me do that. Get it? You…you be _careful_ with her, understand?"

Dipper shut his eyes. But then his mind heard Stan's words and processed them: _he is saying he is ok with us! _But only to a certain point. He smiled and turned to look his Grunkle in the eye.

"Thanks Grunkle Stan, for the advice. And thanks especially for…for being there for _us_. I understand and don't worry. I care too much about her to ever hurt her!" And he made a half-hearted hug around the old man's neck but made it quick knowing how Stan felt about anything that might make him an …old _softy_.

He could see the relief in his Grunkle's eyes and as the old man stood up and cut a fart, he said "Good." And walked back in the shack.

Dipper looked out at the twilight sky, and as the stars came out two meteors flashed by, almost side by side. _A good omen_ he thought, and he went back in the shack to find his wish.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Summer wasn't over yet, but Oregon's latitude gave it a head start on Fall.

Leaves were fading and there were even some yellows and a couple reds here and there. The weather was cool and today the sky was mostly clear deep blue with a few cotton ball clouds drifting lazily above the tall dark green forest, almost touching the tallest of pine trees.

The forest was so thick with trees and ferns that one must search to find any clear patches, and those patches were covered with pine needles, leaves and tall ferns. And it was quiet. The forest muffled everything, even whimpers and moans bordering on shouts. And that is why Dipper and Mabel were under that sky today.

The blanket helped at first but now it was tousled and covered in leaves and pine cones and…_is that poison oak?_ Dipper pushed up from Mabel and inspected this new threat. Mabel wrapped her arms around his back.

"Dipper, don't you _ever_ get carried away in the moment? I thought you were there with me." And she pouted. Then Dipper whispered.

"Of course Mabes." He kissed her nose. "Nothing would distract me except getting a rash on me that would keep me from enjoying _you_ again. If it was anything else it wouldn't matter." And now he kissed her lips. And true to his word he once again lost with her in this sensual contact, this wet and fervent exploring of each other in the give and take of face to face.

Mabel could feel how the sun had made his skin warm on his bare back, and could even feel a little slick from his labor of love.

"Mmmmm" now she gently bit his lower lip and playfully pulled away. Then started nibbling his shoulder. She loved the salty taste of his skin. "Mmmmmm".

Dipper let his weight down gently on her, taking pleasure in feeling her breasts against his skin and feeling her heartbeat. And looking down at this spellbinding female whose eyes spoke to him at the most instinctive level reminded him that he was the luckiest boy in the world. And he told her so.

"I am so lucky to have you babe, I still can't believe such a beautiful girl like you likes me too."

"I don't."

"Wha…_what?_" Dipper's eyes went wide and he froze.

"I don't like you." Then she turned away in mock modesty, smiling.

"I loooooooove you!" And she pushed him off and rolled over on top of him as he started laughing.

"You got me!"

"Hella yeah and…and…" She sat up and looked up at the blue sky as a drifting cloud cast a cool shadow on them. "…and I wish I could tell everyone that I do got ya, and you're mine all mine! But…I can't…" And the pout was back. She lay down on him and sighed. Dipper tried to save the moment.

"If you think I might fall for another girl, I won't, ever. I will never hurt you Mabel, or leave you. Forever."

She patted his face gently and looked up at him.

"I know Dip, but…well, for a girl…well I just want bragging rights, you know?"

Dipper's troubleshooting mode came on. How could he make her happy without bringing ridicule and separation down on them?

"Mabel…I have an idea but…it wouldn't the same. And it means letting someone else in on our secret. But it would solve the problem."

"Really? How?" She sat up again, all ears.

"The carpet. If we swore Candy to secrecy…and you and her swapped bodies…" he watched her carefully to see if she got it.

"Yeeesss?" The light began to come on…

"Well, then everyone would not think twice about her and I…I mean you and I being together. No relation, you know?"

"Dipper you goober, it won't work! Making me live with her family in Candy's body? They will tell something's different! And She won't be able to fool Grunkle Stan and she'll miss her family every night too! And besides, when we go back home after summer… and anyway, that would be Candy as the lucky girl, not me. " And she stuck her tongue out at him.

Dipper could see the long term problem. But for the short term…maybe instead of Mabel, _he_ could switch…but with who?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Clink-clink_.

_Hmph._ Someone downstairs? _Probably Dipper getting a midnight snack._

Stan rolled over in bed and got comfortable.

_THUD._

Stan sat up in bed. _Yeah, snacking on his sister!_

He looked at the clock. Three AM.

He threw off the blankets and swiveled around to slide on his slippers, then quietly made his way to the bedroom door.

Slowly walking towards the living room on tip toe he could now hear Mabel's voice, saying something without any attempt to hide her voice. _What was she doing downstairs?_ Never mind, one guess. He prepared himself for what he might see, and got his temper ready to let loose. _What was that…that smell?_ He saw nothing in the dark living room, but didn't need to look there anyway, the kitchen light was on. He peeked around the corner and saw…

"There Waddles, all better now? Finish your milk."

Mabel, wearing a long lavender tee in front of the refrigerator holding…a pillow?

She closed the refrigerator and turned around as Stan stood out from behind the kitchen door with his hands on his hips. Then he noticed: her eyes had a glazed unfocused stare. She didn't even seem to notice him. Her hair was a mess, and from the night shirt that barely covered her she must have gone straight from bed to the kitchen downstairs, sleepwalking.

She walked to the door without hesitation, bumping Stan before he could get out of the way and she snuggled the pillow.

"Time for you to go back to bed now Waddles."

Stan didn't want her to fall down the stairs in such a state, so he carefully walked behind her to make sure she was OK.

When Stan reached the top of the stairs and began guiding her towards her bedroom, Dipper jumped out from behind the living room chair and began to tip toe to his room. But wait, that smell! He panicked, then grabbed the chair cushion, and flipped it over. He grabbed the TV guide from the coffee table and fanned all around the chair a half dozen times, then slipped back to his bedroom.

Stan tucked Mabel and "Waddles" back into bed and went downstairs. _Better check on the boy too._

He peeked in Dipper's door, the boy's thickly hairy head could be seen dimly on the pillow and a slight breathing snore could be heard. He closed his door and went back through the living room to his own bedroom, sniffing. _Hmph._ _Whatever it was, it isn't there anymore_. He went back to bed.

When Dipper heard his Grunkle close his door, he sighed relief. _Mabel pushed me back so far on the chair the front legs lifted up and slammed down. _That was what woke up Stan. _Note to self: no more making out in the yellow living room chair._

When Mabel heard her Grunkle Stan close the door she smiled. _I am so good I should be in movies!_ She wondered if Grunkle could smell their love. She had been soaked when she got carried away on top of Dipper and pushed them both so hard against the chair that it lifted up and slammed down. There had been no time to clean up. When her and Dip exchanged panicked looks she whispered

"Hide! Don't worry about me, I can handle Grunkle Stan!" And tip toed to the kitchen quickly grabbing the throw pillow.

When Stan closed his bedroom door and climbed back into bed he thought: _is this what it is going to be like until they go back home when school starts? Am I going to have to be on my guard all the time? _

He grumbled. Nothing had been going on, Mabel was sleepwalking and Dipper was asleep. _I am just being paranoid. _And he went back to sleep.

_Wait a second._ _Wasn't that pillow_…_the throw pillow from the living room couch?_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mabel dismissed Dipper's plan, because of course there was no way it would work.

But when he brought up Candy's name, Mabel remembered that she had friends, _good _friends, and that would be someone she could share secrets with, someone to whom she could proudly confide her love, so that at least one other person could share her joy (maybe two? But no, Grenda was on a different level when it comes to understanding). Just the same, she worried if this might be something too far for even friends to understand. But then she checked her heart and felt that she could trust Candy. Even Dip trusted her, why else would he have even remotely thought she could help? Mabel kept hiking. She was almost to The Point, the cliff overlooking Gravity Falls.

Sure enough Candy was already there, sitting on a blanket draped over a log, gazing out across the forest and the beautiful state of Oregon and beyond.

"Candy!"

"Hello! I have water bottles."

"Thanks Candy, and I have your namesake. Skittles! Candy for Candy."

Mabel stepped over the log and sat down. She opened up a water bottle and on impulse pulled out a single orange Skittle and dropped it into the water bottle. She watched it float at first and then slowly start sinking.

Candy had a puzzled look on her face. She had a passion for experimentation too but this was not like her friend.

"Is this what you wanted to talk about? To show me properties of candy in water?"

"Well, uh no." Mabel now realized she had been uncharacteristically quiet instead of her bubbly self.

"Candy, you must swear that what I am about to tell you is a secret, just you and , and not…not even Grenda."

Candy's eyes widened and her petite mouth opened just a little. This must be a great secret indeed!

"OK, I promise." She now saw that Mabel released a worried look. She must help her friend with whatever burden she carried no matter how heavy. Mabel had been so happy since she unexpectedly returned to Gravity Falls that Candy never thought anything was wrong with Mabel, in fact she thought she must have finally found a…

"I…I have a boyfriend. And he is wonderful and handsome and smart and I…I love him. Very much."

"This is wonderful news! Or is it? You cannot hide your worry. What is wrong with this romance?"

Candy suspected maybe because it started so soon, that maybe it ended soon. Mabel was just here a week after all. But then she was always quick to jump into love.

"Wellllll…nothing is wrong with the romance, it is the best thing that has ever happened in my life. I think we will be together forever."

"How wonderful!" She must be pregnant. Yes, that is it. "Will you have to get married?"

"Whaa…No! Wait, what? No, it is nothing like that!" And Mabel smiled, and almost laughed, but then her worried look was back. "I wish we could get married. But we can't. Ever."

"Oh, poor Mabel! Stars are crossing? Who is he? Do I know him?" Candy placed her gentle hand delicately on Mabel's shoulder.

"Yesssss." Now Mabel's eyes began to glisten. "Candy… I'm in love…I'm in love…with…" She put her face in her hands.

"That's OK Mabel, take your time, it will be OK. We have all day. Does he not love you anymore?"

"Oh no, he still loves me, he's crazy about me. But…he's…my…my…"

Candy tried to guess but nothing made sense. Her what? She hadn't seen Mabel with anyone that acted like a boyfriend. She was always hanging out with Dipper. As usual they did everything together and…wait a second!

"Your…_brother_?" it was a whisper. She was almost afraid that Mabel would get mad for her even thinking it, but it was the only thing that made sense from her observations the past week.

Mabel froze with wide eyes and mouth open._ Oh no, I had guessed wrong?_

"How…how did you know? Have we been that obvious? Does anyone else know?"

"No my friend. Just lucky guess. And don't fear, I will never tell."

"Oh Candy!" Mabel hugged her and she hugged back, they both started crying.

"I wondered why you were so happy lately, as happy as you used to be with us."

Mabel sat back and sniffed. "I'm sorry Candy, I missed you guys too but…but I missed him most of all, and well, we have been making up for lost time ya know?"

"I understand. No problem." Candy smiled at her friend, Mabel needed encouragement.

"You two make a perfect couple! I call you Mipper? Dable?" They both giggled.

"No way haha!"

"When did this happen?"

Mabel begin talking. It was such a relief to have someone she trusted to share with, she could now talk about all of her thoughts that were driving her crazy. Words bubbled forth like champagne, each sentence juicy info that Candy relished and Mabel proudly proclaimed. Sometimes hugs and sometimes tears but always smiles and the relaxed conversation that trusted friends share.

At sunset the two friends began walking back to the Shack hand in hand, and Mabel felt light as air, a burden had been lifted from her heart and Candy felt proud that Mabel trusted her with such a secret.

Then Mabel wondered: Did Dipper have someone he could trust? Did he feel the need to share their love with someone? Has he already told someone, or is Grunkle Stan enough?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dipper was worried. This was not unusual, but for him this was not the everyday sort of worry. Mabel was nowhere to be found, and it was twilight, getting darker. Grunkle Stan was closing up the Shack.

"Did Mabel tell you where she was going?"

"No kid but hey, she can't get far. She'll turn up. Relax. Well, not yet, punch out first, then you can relax."

Now that Dipper was actually doing a better job than Soos around the Shack and sales have gone up, Dipper was actually earning his keep and making a little profit for the place. But Grunkle Stan and Dipper (And Mabel) had made a deal that the pay they earned went towards paying Stan back for the airfare, so to Stan, "it's a win-win kids!".

Since the top of the Shack had a great view Dipper went upstairs to Wendy's old "break room" to survey afar.

Once on the roof he sat down and realized that sunset would be great up here, if Mabel were here with him. He began scanning…

…

As the girls walked out of the forest and into the clearing of the Shack premises, Candy began processing all that Mabel had divulged to her, and when she noticed Dipper on the roof she saw him with new eyes.

_What a lover!_ Such a romantic (_and handsome_) boy. _Mabel is lucky_. She tugged on Mabel's sweater and pointed up at the roof.

"It must be you he is searching for! You are rarely apart." When Mabel saw him she turned and smiled to her friend.

"I know. And even though it will be tough I will take your advice to…not…hang out with him so much, so people won't suspect. Thanks for your advice Candy." And the girls hugged again.

In the Oregon summer there was no need for the vest. Dipper was wearing the more practical work clothes suitable for helping Stan out around the Shack: dark polo green tank top, blue jeans and black steel toed boots, and a thick black leather belt. As the girls approached, Candy could not help but notice Dipper's muscled arms and shoulders as he swung himself down into the roof door. The boy was slim and trim. Even from this distance his muscles rippled as he climbed and crouched. Then they could hear his boots thud and stomp as he climbed down the stairs and onto the porch.

"Mabel! I was wor…" He saw Candy was with Mabel since they entered the clearing but he had been staring at Mabel, and just now _saw_ Candy. "…wondering where you were. Out hanging…hanging out with Candy eh? How are you Candy?"

"I am feeling very good Dipper! I mean, I am good. Good!" Dipper noticed Mabel's petite friend blushing. It reminded him of when Mabel blushed. _Do all girls do that? So girly._

Mabel looked around and then gave his tank top waist a tug. "Dipper, behind the shack with us, we need to talk." Dipper was now worried again, just after the relief of seeing Mabel.

"Why? What's up?" he followed the girls around the corner.

Once concealed, Mabel grabbed Candy by the hand and then with her free hand grabbed and held Dipper's.

"Dipper, bragging rights _bragged!_ Candy knows now, and will keep it secret! She is on our side too!" And then she kissed her brother on the lips.

"Too? Who else knows this secret?" Candy asked. Then noticing Dipper looking at her with shock she decided to add a quick smile. She didn't want them to be afraid of her, she was their friend.

The twins looked at each other for their private body language. _Should we tell her Stan knows? _

Silent agreement, and then Mabel spoke.

"Grunkle Stan knows. He is on our side, as long as we don't flaunt it."

Candy couldn't help raising her hand to her mouth. "But he keeps the secret too, yes?"

"Yeah. He is cool. But don't let him know that you know. It might embarrass him. He _is_ old school after all."

"OK." Candy dropped her hand and smiled, and then turned to Dipper. "Don't worry Dipper, I would never hurt you…or Mabel." And she decided to be brave and try an American thing: she winked at Dipper. "I will never tell anyone."

Dipper was surprised by the brazen wink from the normally reserved girl, and noticed for the first time how delicate and feminine her hands looked, noticed her dark eyes sparkling behind her oval glasses, framed by long shining black hair. _She is cute._

_He is so cute! Like magazine boy._ Candy blushed again when she realized she had been staring, and then turned to Mabel.

"I better go home now, see you tomorrow." And the girls embraced one more time.

Mabel and Dipper sort of followed Candy as she left, and as they rounded the corner of the Shack to get to the porch, Dipper couldn't help notice the way Candy's skirt swayed from side to side. _We've all grown up the past few years._

He then turned to climb the porch stairs and looked up to Mabel who was looking at him with a curiously analytical stare.

"You don't seem as worried as I thought you'd be Dip. I am glad you are OK with me sharing with her. I feel so much better now that I have someone I can talk to about us."

Dipper reached the top of the porch with Mabel and looked down on her. He was about 6 inches taller than her now days. He looked around and then held her hands. He lowered his voice and growled in a poor imitation of Grunkle Stan.

"All for you kid!"

As they walked into the Shack Mabel could reward him with a smile, but not a laugh. She was thinking about what she thought she saw in Dipper's gaze at Candy. _Why did he really suggest I switch places with Candy? And why did Candy really suggest I not see Dipper so much?_ Suddenly getting caught was not the worst thing in the world…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Although the twins hid the most sensuous liaisons from Grunkle Stan, the fact that he knew about their romance meant that they could take advantage of life's little pleasures, like sitting next to each other in the short couch when they watched TV (they avoided referring to it by its proper name, "love seat" to avoid possible aggravation). Cuddling didn't seem to invoke any "evil eye" looks. Mabel's instinct that the airport kiss had "set the bar" seemed to be accurate, but Dipper still didn't kiss her when their Grunkle was around, not even a peck on the cheek, whereas his sister was not afraid to kiss him right on the lips, in fact at times she seemed to like deliberately kissing Dipper in front of Stan to see how red she could make Dipper blush.

So Dipper didn't understand why lately she actually seemed to avoid being with him in public. She wouldn't go with him into town when Stan needed something, or she would leave without telling him and only find out hours later she had gone with Candy and Grenda or Soos somewhere.

It was one of these afternoons when Mabel couldn't be found that Candy came by the Shack. Dipper was "mowing the weeds" as he called it, keeping the grass from overgrowing the slate rock pathway that led from the parking lot to the Shack entrance. As she approached, she couldn't help watching Dipper's arm as he tried repeatedly to start the mower, which only gurgled and belched without starting.

"Hello Dipper!"

"Wha…OW!" Dipper turned around quickly as he was surprised by her greeting, suddenly releasing the pull rope, which then zipped freely and whacked his knee.

"Oh, I am sorry I sca…surprised you! Please forgive me." And Candy touched his hunched shoulder in sympathy as he bent down to rub his bruised knee.

"No problem Candy, it's OK, I am just a little frustrated with this mower."

"I could see it was not cooperating. Allow me to check it." And before Dipper could politely decline, she bent down in front of him and popped off the air filter. She then crouched down lower, squatting with knees up, revealing her thighs as her green skirt slid back. What she did next also held Dipper fascinated: She leaned in close and forcefully blew into the carburetor that was exposed when she removed the air filter. She then replaced the filter and stood up, turning around to face Dipper.

"Try now…" She stopped talking, and almost stopped breathing, because she had stood up directly in front of Dipper, face to face, as he had stepped closer to watch what she was doing moments ago.

For a brief moment the two looked at each other. Then Dipper looked down at her lips. She noticed him looking at her, but did not notice that she unconsciously parted her lips. Her mouth felt very dry suddenly, and so she licked her lips.

Dipper was still silent, hypnotized by the small pink and delicate tongue as it licked from her left to right, watching as the lips became moist and glistening. Then he looked up and saw she had been studying his eyes. She had been watching him watching her.

Embarrassed he shook himself from the moment and bent down to grab the rope.

"Uh..sure." He pulled, and instantly the mower loudly came to life, a large puff of smoke spewing sideways with even a few sparks. The sparks made Candy quickly jump backwards, transforming her from mechanic to a girly female once again. When she composed herself she looked back at Dipper who gave her a smile and shouted above the mower "Thanks!"

"You are welcome!" Then she remembered why she was here. "Is Mabel here?"

Dipper turned around. "No, but if you see here please tell her to come home."

"OK! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Candy walked back but turned around now and then to watch him as his arms pushed the mower around. After the third time, she turned around and almost collided with Mabel.

"OH! Ooooh, sorry Mabel, I did not see you. I am glad you are here, Dipper told me you were gone."

"Yeah, gone because you suggested I be gone, remember? And I could see that you did not see me, because you seemed busy watching my bro…my _boyfriend_." And she put her hands on her hips, hands that balled into fists and stared intently, eyebrows furrowed, not quite with anger but with a seriously questioning look.

"Yes, I was…I was…wait: are you…are you upset? I just came to see you, not Dipper. I was looking for you!"

"Uh huh." Mabel's eyes and body language were still waiting for some kind of answer.

"I was. When Dipper said you were not there I turned around and left. I was not even here five minutes! This is truth, I would never lie to my best friend." And she stepped forward to embrace her.

Mabel remained stiff in the embrace and then melted. She put her arms around Candy.

"Awww…you're right. Sheesh, I am just a little jealous I guess. I am sorry Candy, forgive me? I am new to having a boyfriend, I mean a real boyfriend and so…well I never expected this jealousy thing to happen. But I should have expected it, I see it in other girls who have real boyfriends."

Candy stood back a little, but still held Mabel's arms. "I understand Mabel. And I hope you understand that I only suggested staying apart in public to keep everyone from finding out and then causing you big problems. But you don't have to if you don't' want to ."

"No, you're right. It's for the best. Come on, I want to show you my new sweaters, Grandma sent me some thinking it is like Alaska here or something!"

Candy smiled and agreed. But as the girls walked back to the Shack, Candy saw Dipper again, and he saw the girls. _Keep cooled. Keep cooled_…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Grunkle Stan had originally intended to only watch how well Dipper mowed the lawn ("No lip service kid, a Customer slipping on the steps could cost me a lawsuit!"), but now as he gazed from inside the Shack, his experienced eyes saw more than just Candy helping Dipper start the mower. Anyone could see there were fireworks going on, biology in action dripping with hormones, and he begin to wonder if maybe the incestuous affair might take care of itself. He hoped so then he wouldn't have to do anything. The talk with Dipper alone was already uncomfortable enough, and he still had to figure out how to talk to Mabel. If Candy stole Dipper away from his sister, he would only have to provide sympathy and "ya win some ya lose some kiddo" advice to his niece. He hated the idea of her being sad or worse, crying, but he also wanted the best future for her, and a future with her brother….well, that just couldn't go anywhere but tears. Better to have something break it off early while she was still young and then she could find a real boyfriend of no relation.

_What's this?_ Candy was coming back, with Mabel in tow, the two holding hands. _Oh my gaw, now what? Is she…lesbian?_ He had to watch to see what happened next. Maybe it was just girls being girls, he had seen them hug and hold hands before…before he found out about the twins love affair. But now he was ready for almost anything.

Dipper stopped mowing the lawn, the engine sputtering to a stop as he released the safety switch in the handle, and he walked up to the girls. Now Stan might be able to hear the conversation. He kept back behind the window, but close enough to listen.

"Mabel, where were you?"

"I waaaaas …out looking for Candy." She knew where this was going, her paranoid brother's voice would start climbing an octave if she didn't stop this quickly. "Besides, I don't have to tell you every little thing I do, don't start making lists of things for me to do, Mr. Organization. I am going to show Candy my new sweaters now, is that ok with you?" and pulling Candy by the hand she marched to the steps.

Candy looked back at Dipper and gave an apologetic shrug, but said nothing. Mabel's comment worked and stopped the inquisition, but when Dipper looked hurt Candy flashed him a quick smile, then turned around before Mabel could see anything that might make her jealous again. But she felt bad that Dipper felt bad.

As Stan backed away from the window and hurried back behind the cash register, he thought this was turning out even better. Not only was Dipper being distracted by Candy, Mabel seemed to be cooling off too, maybe Candy could catch Dipper "on the rebound"!

"Hello Mr. Pines."

"Hey kids, how are ya? New merchandise: pterodactyl claws and Indian princess dolls. Ten percent off for you Candy since you're a friend of the family." Then he thought about the possibilities. "Oh heck, for you, one item, no charge. But don't tell anyone!"

Mabel turned around as she heard Grunkle Stan say the unthinkable.

"_FREE? _Did Cipher get in your head again? Are you OK Grunkle Stan?"

"Sure kid, It's just that Candy is, ya know, part of the family." _NOT_ he thought.  
Mabel squinted her eyes and stared at him. _What is happening to all of my men? Does Candy have an effect on every guy? _She let go of Candy's hand. "Come on Candy, let's go upstairs."

"I am right behind you Mabel." She turned around. "Thank you Mr. Pines for the generous discount!"

"Sure kid, and really, DON'T MENTION IT!"

Stan smiled as the girls went up the stairs to Mabel's bedroom and then looked around, and walked to the window to gauge Dipper's current state. But the boy was nowhere to be seen outside. He turned around and bumped right into Dipper.

"Ye-owza! Whoa kid, don't do that!" He clutched his heart with his hand leaning back on a display cabinet.

"Sorry Grunkle. Geez, I am usually the one who is jumpy. What's got you spooked?"

"Nothing kid, just that someone sneaking up on me reminds me of when I got mugged years ago. Don't do that again." And he stood straight again, pulled on his jacket lapels to straighten up and walked slowly back to the cash register.

Dipper shook his head and then walked back to the bathroom. _If Candy has come back for what seems a while, I should clean up. Just so I don't embarrass Mabel or something._

…

Mabel closed the door after Candy came in, turned on her mp3 boom box, and then went to a large cardboard shipping box, opened up the flaps and pulled out a thin teal sweater with snowflakes and a scoop top.

"Here Candy, this is more your style, not mine." And she held it up to Candy's front.

"Ooooh, I like it very much. Thank you Mabel." Mabel handed it to her. She began rummaging through the box.

"You know Candy, maybe you can help me understand Dipper. I mean, not used to having a boyfriend I can't tell what he is thinking like I used to, I mean before I knew what he was thinking even before he said it, but now, well…I think my sister radar is broken or something. Like before I would have said he…he seems…interested…in you. But is it just jealousy or…"and she listened for a reply as she sorted the sweaters, not wanting to look at Candy directly but trying to keep it casual.

"I think you know him better Mabel, but one thing I can tell you is he is new to this too. He is not sure about girlfriend boyfriend feeling either and is trying to figure it out, so his confusion signals is what confuses your radar. I think."

Mabel, crouching on her knees sat back and looked at Candy for a second and then looked down at the floor. "That makes sense. Thank you for helping me figure this out." She held up two more sweaters, one in each hand.

Left hand up. "Penguins and.." right hand up. "…polar bears. Oh grandma. Maybe a few years ago but I am a young woman now." Dropping the sweaters Mabel stood up and struck a pose, face to the side towards Candy, batting her eyelashes right foot back, right hand behind her head, left hand on her waist.

Candy giggled. "No wonder Dipper fell in love with you! Haha!"

Mabel laughed too and then sat on the bed. "But…is he still in love with me?" and her pout was real.

Candy got up from the floor and sat next to her friend, and held her hands. "Remember my friend, he cannot allow the romantic feelings to show in public. He is in difficult circumstances. Don't decide how he feels then, decide by the way he treats you when you are alone.

Mabel looked up at her confidant. Candy's eyes were sincere, and even pretty, and her complexion perfect. _No fair. Not even one zit! No wonder Dipper watches her sometimes. Boys will be boys after all. As long as his heart is mine._

"Then maybe it is time I stopped avoiding him so much and give him more chances to be real with me."

"I think that is good, and will make both of you feel better."

Mabel was now convinced her friend had no agenda and was a real friend. Just as they were hugging, someone knocked at the door.

"Who may I ask is calling on Lady Mabelton?"

"It is I, Sir Dipping Sauce of the Falls of Gravity and his Lordship Pines!"

"Dipper!" And Mabel jumped up to answer the door. If Dipper was coming upstairs to her bedroom it meant Grunkle Stan was gone.

She opened the door and her heart sank again: He was wearing a polo shirt. And his hair was combed. He looked gorgeous. But her instinct told her it wasn't to impress her.

He leaned in to kiss her but she stepped back. As he lurched forward and then caught himself, he saw Candy sitting on the bed.

"Oh. Hi Candy." He waved and turned to Mabel. " Sorry to interrupt Mabes, I thought she left."

"Not yet Dipper, she is showing off new sweaters and giving me some." And she stood up and modeled the teal sweater by holding it up to her front and swiveling from side to side. Dipper looked and nodded. Mabel 's heart was on the roller coaster, happy then sad and now jealous again_. Is this just polite conversation or is something happening here?_

Then she got a whiff of cologne from Dipper. _That's it! Something is definitely going on here!_

"Will you excuse us Candy? I want a private moment with _my boyfriend._" And she shoved him out the door and closed it behind her without waiting for a reply.

At the top of the stairs Mabel hissed through clenched teeth.

"Why are you trying to impress Candy?"

Dippers eyes went wide and his voice climbed an octave.

"Impress Candy? No! I am trying to impress you Mabes!" he tried to smile but it came out like the lie it was. "Why would I want anything to do with Candy? You got this all wrong babe!"

"Don't _babe_ me! You never wear cologne around me! And you hate polo shirts! "

Dipper took a deep breath.

"Mabel, I have never been happier in all my life. You are the only love in my life. I cried some nights when we were apart! _I Love you!"_

Both of their hearts were beating fast, and breathing quick and shallow. Mabel wanted to believe him, even if it weren't true, but she also didn't want to be blindsided if she were losing him. She softened her face and almost whispered.

"Dipper, I love you too." And she stepped forward and hugged him. "I love you so much that I don't want to lose you. You have made me happy too, and I don't want to lose that, lose us. If anything is going on, I want to know about it."

Dipper began to relax. He really did love her, but knowing that twin radar could detect a lie he spoke in a whisper too.

"Mabel, Candy is a cute girl, that is no lie, but she doesn't know all of my secrets, she hasn't seen me fail and still love me, she hasn't seen me at my worst and still forgive me, _she isn't you_. No one knows me as deeply as you do, I could never replace you, not in a thousand years."

She melted in his arms. This was what she wanted to hear. This was the reassurance she needed.

Even if it was a lie.

…

Candy could hear broken conversation and whispers outside the door but couldn't make out what was being said, but it didn't sound like kissing and what other boyfriend girlfriend noises should be. And the way Mabel had said _my boyfriend_ didn't sound encouraging either. Maybe she was next to get talking to. Maybe she should leave.

_But Dipper looked so handsome, and he even smelled nice. Did he do that for me? I don't see him looking like that with Mabel. __**Does he like me?**_

And her heart skipped a beat. She smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Stan loved the phone. Ever since Dipper had come up with the idea to give away free postcards with merchandise listings on the back (the jack-a-lopes and floating eyeballs were the most popular), tourists had been mailing postcards to everyone (and themselves) around the world, with the result that now Stan didn't even have to put up with their actual presence to take their money, and if they were unhappy, well, no refunds unless they traveled half way around the world back to the Shack. The phone brought in new suckers…er, new business every day.

"Hello, world famous Mystery Shack! What's your order please?"

"Hello Mr. Pines, this is Mrs. Chiu. Is Candy there?"

"Oh hi. Yeah, she is still hanging around here somewhere, hang on a minute." He set the phone down on the counter and shouted upstairs.

_"MABEL!"_

"The door opened. "You bellowed Grunkle Stan?"

"Candy's mom on the phone. Send her down please."

"Sure, just a sec." Mabel turned around "It's your mom Candy. I guess it is getting dark. She probably wants you home now."

"Oh ok". Candy jumped off the bed and quickly went downstairs. Mabel admired how stealthy quiet she moved, without even creaking the old wooden stairs.

Candy picked up the phone. "Yes mother?"

"Candy, your father and I are still at the bio-phontonics convention, and there is also news of a big semi -truck accident on the freeway. We probably won't be home until after midnight. Would you please ask Mabel if you can sleepover tonight? Then your father and I won't worry about you."

"Oh, don't worry mom, I am sure it will be OK." But now Candy was worried.

"OK sweetheart, have fun and come home in the morning. Bye."

"Goodbye mom." She hung up. She then looked up and noticed Stan looking at her smiling.

"Everything OK kid?"

She thought for a moment and then decided it would be ok for Stan. "Oh yes, it is just my parents will be late and they were hoping I could spend the night here with Mabel."

"Hey sure kid, mi casa is your casa too. You don't even have to ask."

Candy was surprised, Grunkle Stan sure seemed very accommodating lately.

"Thank you Mr. Pines. But please don't tell Mabel, I want to surprise her, OK?"

"Oh uh, sure kid, have fun." Then Stan started flipping the Open signs to Closed and turned on some of the lights. There was still some orange light outside as the sun set, and Stan hoped Dipper would find Candy still here and they might see the sunset together, in a romantic kind of way. As Candy began to walk slowly back to the stairs Stan spoke up.

"Just one thing kid, do me favor. I can't find Dipper anywhere, but I have to leave for Smokey Joe's for …an important business meeting or something. Tell him to make sure he punches out in the time clock. It is in the back office room. " _That seclusion might lead to something, ya never know!_

"Yes Mr. Pines."

Stan went out the door and got in his car and left, leaving Candy downstairs. She made a half-hearted attempt to find Dipper while Stan was within eyeshot of the parking lot, but when he was gone, she sat down on the porch. And thought about this new situation.

_If I ask Mabel to spend the night, in her current state of mind, she may think I am staying only for her brother, and I just fixed that in her mind after much trouble. I don't want her to start thinking that again. But my parents aren't home, and I don't really want to go there by myself after dark. There are many enemies in the forest of Gravity Falls._

She decided what to do. She went back upstairs just as Mabel looked out the door.

"Did I hear Grunkle Stan leaving?"

"Yes, he said he had important meetings at Smokey Joe's."

"Oh yeah, the meeting of expired cider inspectors." And she rolled her eyes. "Come on back up, I have another sweater I want to give you."

"Thank you Mabel, but I think it is time I leave for home. Oh, one more thing: Mr. Pines needs to have Dipper punch out the time clock. Would you please give Dipper the message for me? I mean, for Mr. Pines? " she added quickly "Mr. Pines doesn't want to pay overtime." And added a smile.

It wasn't clear if Mabel ignored the Freudian slip or missed it. "Oh, OK. Be careful going home OK?"

"OK my friend. Talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye Candy."

And she walked out the door.

The stars were coming out now as Candy walked the slate rock path to the parking lot, but then she didn't know where to go. She couldn't stay here and risk upsetting her friendship again, but she was a little…worried about walking home alone. She looked up at the stars as she thought about what to do.

_I can't stand here in the parking lot, Mabel may see me out the window and wonder what I am doing. _

She then looked back at the Shack and decided to at least go behind the building where the twins first told her about their love. There was a storage shed behind there where she saw Dipper put away the lawnmower. She looked around, and then scrutinized the Shack windows to see if any silhouettes were behind the curtains. It looked clear. She ran to the back of the Shack, and opened the shed door. There was the chase lounge that Mr. Pines sometimes used, hanging from the wall, and plenty of hay that he brought in to provide fresh bedding for Waddles when he was kept outside any time Mabel was away.

_This will make a nice bed and blanket_. And she took down the chase quietly and started setting it up. Then her bladder reminded her of something she forgot to do.

…

Mabel looked out her upstairs window half expecting to see Candy walking in the distance, she wanted to make sure her friend was OK. _I should have gone with her._ Then she noticed Dipper plugging in the lights for the totem pole and other night shift work as he prepared to shut down the Shack. _Ah, my man will be coming inside soon, and Grunkle Stan has gone to Smokey Joe's! I will be able to have my bro-bro all to myself! _And her heart sped up as she planned a romantic evening.

…

Dipper got all of the chores done. Time to punch out. He walked back into the Shack and then sat down at the kitchen table and took off his boots. Then it was over to the kitchen sink to wash his hands. As he did so he looked out the kitchen window and was surprised to see the shed door half open. _Gotta close it or critters will make a home out of it. But better punch out first or Grunkle Stand will complain all week. _

He dried off his hands and walked down the hallway in stocking feet to the office. Just before he got there, as he passed the bathroom he heard the toilet flush. _Must be Mabel_. _Stan's car is gone._ He thought of a sly prank and turned off the hall and office lights, waiting in the dark.

The bathroom light from under the door went out, and the door slowly opened. _Maybe she heard me. Why is she begin so …sneaky? Well I'll show her sneaky!_

When the girl stepped out into the hallway towards the kitchen, Dipper came out from the other side closest to the office, on tip toe from behind, and with his right hand grabbed her waist and his left hand covered her mouth. But before he could plant a kiss on her neck, or even shout _"Gotcha!"_ he immediately knew this was not Mabel, as he received a sharp elbow into his stomach, a stabbing stomp of a shoe heel on his stocking covered instep, and finally began falling forward as he was being quickly yanked over her shoulder.

_THUD!_

"OW!" His right arm was being pulled up while a shoe was stepping on his neck.

"OH! Dipper! I am so sorry!" the pull on his arm loosened and the shoe came off his neck. But then… "Wait, why were you attacking me?" And the pull came back and so did the shoe.

"Candy? Wha…I thought you were Mabel. I was just teasing, playing a trick, honest!"

Candy then realized that maybe Mabel would like being…_manhandled_, but it was so unlike Dipper. She let him go and stepped away from him.

"Oh, I see. Sorry about the self-defense. I did not know it was you."

"_WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" _Mabel had flown down the stairs when she heard Dipper shout and the thud. Candy and Dipper looked up at Mabel with _oh no_ all over their faces. She crossed her arms and began tapping her foot, which was surprisingly loud for being bare. She had changed into what she thought was a romantic nightgown thinking that the night would go differently. _Quite_ differently.

"Candy, you told me you were going home. Why are you still here? Never mind, I know why."

"Mabel, it is not like that at all! My parents called and said for me to find out if it was ok to spend the night, they won't be home until after midnight. So I…I came back. I was using the bathroom before…going upstairs to ask you if it was alright, and…" It wasn't 100% true, but it could be verified by her parents and maybe even Grunkle Stan. At least he could verify her parents called her.

She was going to say "But Dipper thought I was a burglar" which would take any hint of an affair away, but then Dipper opened his mouth.

"…But I thought it was you coming out of the bathroom, so I was going to hug you by surprise and kiss you…" then Dipper realized that it was like throwing fuel on the fire. Mabel's teeth were showing, and her face red. She uncrossed her arms but they were pointing straight down, fists balled up. Then she shouted up to the ceiling.

_"THAT'S IT!"_ and she turned around and stomped every step of the way, stopping only to grab a jar of eyeballs and throw them across the lobby to crash on the vending machine.

They could hear her every step upstairs, the door slamming shut, and even the bed springs springing as she must have thrown herself on the bed.

Candy and Dipper looked at each other. Dipper shut his eyes and slowly turned around, a double palm on his face. He walked into the office and leaned back on the desk.

Candy followed him. _There is no way for me to try and follow Mabel until she calms down. And I have to apologize to Dipper for getting him into trouble_. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his forearm. His face was still covered.

"Dipper, I am so sorry about all this. It is all my fault. I should not have come back. I am sorry, please forgive me." And she started crying. Now she covered her face with her hands and she softly wept.

Dipper looked up. Candy was shaking. The poor girl was just as upset as he was.

"Hey, please don't cry. It was my fault, I…I shouldn't have surprised you. Believe me…" he rubbed his shoulder "I won't do that again." And tried a halfhearted laugh to try and cheer her up. She stopped sobbing but she still covered her face. Dipper reached up with both hands and gently pulled down her hands. He placed a hand under her chin to lift her up. "Hey, it's OK, it's my fault. I will explain to Mabel. I don't want your friendship to be in trouble."

"And I don't want you to be in trouble with your girlfriend." She sniffed. "Mabel is a lucky girl to have you. If I were her I would never get mad at you. If I was your girlfriend…" Then she stopped as she realized what she was saying.

"If you were my girlfriend, I would be lucky too." And he wiped a tear from her cheek.

Candy was thinking. _Dipper and I are already in trouble._ And she wanted Dipper so badly. And now, he seemed like he wanted her too. _I will never have this chance again._

She leaned forward and closing her eyes kissed him.

_And he kissed her back._ He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer. She did not want to let him get away, and this being her first kiss, she didn't want it to ever end.

Dipper subconsciously compared her to Mabel, the way her face felt against his nose, her scent, the little feminine whimper as she tried to kiss and breathe at the same time. It reminded him of how he and Mabel got started: practicing kissing in the closet.

He stopped to breathe and whispered. "Wow."

"Wow for me too, is first time. First time kiss."

Dipper looked at her eyes and then looked at her lips, and she looked at his lips at the same time too. They both found each others mouths and tongues again and now Mabel was the farthest thing from their minds…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mabel slammed the door shut and threw herself onto the bed, and hugging her pillow started crying, a sad sobbing conversation.

"Why Dip! Whyyyyyyy waaaa WAAAAAAAAAA"

Sniffing and coughing she then rolled over and reached under her bed to grab her hidden photo frame: A selfie with her and Dipper by the stream, the same eyes and same smiles and same brown hair, both happy together.

"WAAAAAaaaaa" (snif) "Why Dip? Whhyyy hyy hyy yyyyyy?" looking at the picture she ran a finger down the frame side and then across the glass over his face. "What did I do wrong? What does she have that I don't have? WHAAAAAAAAT?"

And she rolled back over to sob into her already soaked pillow. Then she looked up, and sniffing she wiped her nose with an arm. She began replaying the scene in her mind's eye.

_THUD!_

She zoomed down the stairs_. Had Dipper hurt himself?_ Then: Dipper on the floor, with…_wait a second…didn't Candy have her foot on Dipper's neck? _And she was pulling on his arm like…_like she was trying to pull it out of its socket? _

_What did she say_? "I was going to the bathroom…I was going to come upstairs to ask if it was OK to spend the night…"

Mabel sat up and stopped crying. She wiped her eyes, and then looked at the photo again.

_And he thought it was me, he didn't know she was there either. He…he was going to surprise me with a kiss…_

Now Mabel frowned and started crying again. _I am such a fool! I…I got mad at them when they were telling the truth! And now…oh my gaw…what have I done? My best friend and my boyfriend? _

She got up, and went back to the bedroom door_. I can eat humble pie. For their sake. They're worth it!_

She did her best to put on a smile, took a deep breath and opened the door to go downstairs.

_I hope she is still here._

…

Down in the office, in the dark, it was quiet. Quiet enough to hear heartbeats. Candy could hear hers pounding and yet she was weak, she had to lean against Dipper or she would have melted into the floor. His strong arms held her tightly, she was not worried about collapsing. Then a wooden floor creak from above made her straighten up.

Candy and Dipper pulled apart and listened and looked at each other. _She is coming back. What should we do?_

Dipper walked over to the office light switch and turned it on, and then walked into the hallway and turned it on too. Candy stayed in the office and watched him as he walked down the hallway. _I must follow the way he leads. He knows her best._

Mabel saw the hallway light come on and breathed a sigh of relief. _Someone is still here_. _I need to apologize to both of them anyway so it doesn't matter which one I see first._

Slowly, she stepped off the last stair and turned the corner to look down the hallway. There was Dipper, standing still and staring back at her. She could see Candy in the office behind him, leaning against the desk. _What now Mabel? Spit it out!_

"Dipper…Dipper I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lost my temper. I was so scared by what I thought was going on that I didn't hear what you and Candy were saying. I'm sorry." And she leaned to the left of Dipper to see Candy more clearly. "Sorry to both of you."

Dipper's heart and mind was now an overloaded circuit. He was between Candy and Mabel, literally and figuratively. It was a situation he sometimes fantasized about and now wish he had never gotten into.

But it only took him a second to know what to do.

"Mabel, I'm sorry too. I love you, but I am also….well I am also a guy and I let my…hormones do the thinking. But I am back in control, and want you to know that you are my number one, the love of my life."

Mabel smiled and walked towards him to embrace him but then suddenly Candy ran out of the office brushing past them both, and Mabel thought she saw tears behind the glasses. She touched Dippers forearm and smiled.

"I'll be right back."

Running to catch up, Mabel called after Candy in the parking lot.

_"CANDY! PLEASE! COMEBACK!_ I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

"No Mabel, we should not talk, this is all wrong!"

But Mabel caught up with her and grabbed her and turned Candy around into a hug. Now she almost whispered.

"Candy, I am so sorry I got mad at you! I realize now what you said earlier, I was too mad to understand it, I'm sorry! I know you and Dipper would never try to be kissy kissy behind my back."

Now Candy began to howl as she cried.

"Oh Mabel, my heart feels broken all the way!" and she sobbed into Mabel's shoulder.

"Candy, we're best friends, and I am going to try and make it up to you, I promise."

Candy looked up at Mabel and tried to smile but the tears didn't stop_. If only you knew my friend, if only you knew. _

…

Back at the Shack, Dipper was looking in the fridge for expired cider. No luck.

_I never should have kissed her. I am leading her on. Now I have to break her heart, because I can never hurt Mabel again. I was right what I told Mabel: no one can ever replace her. Candy will never know me like she does._ But a thought raced through his mind, so light and quickly it was almost a whisper.

_But…I always wondered what it would be like to have a girlfriend who was not my sister, like other guys have. A normal girlfriend…_

He shook his head to clear it. Mabel was his number one, no more if's and's or but's. Case closed.

_But it was a nice kiss. A different kiss._ He shook his head again. What was going on in his head? He shouted out loud.

"Male biological reaction. That's all, and my mind can control my emotions. I am a man. Emotions do NOT control me!" and he slammed the fridge door closed.

But guilt weighed heavily on him, he had hurt Candy. But it is either that or hurt Mabel. _I can't hurt my sister! We take care of each other! She has my back! She…is the one._

Dipper took a deep breath and walked out of the kitchen to go find the girls.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Stan pulled up to the Shack and was surprised to see Mabel and Candy out in the middle of the parking lot, with Mabel in bare feet and a white robe over what looked like a lavender baby doll nightgown. Candy was still in the same dark green skirt and yellow top and light green sweater. But both Mabel and Candy looked like they had been crying and they held each other as if they had just been through a storm. _Yeah Candy! You go girl Get your man!_ Better get out and cool this off before Mabel gets violent, she was a tough cookie. Good thing he planned ahead for this!

He parked and got out. "Hey girls. Oh, Mabel, I forgot to tell you but Candy's parents called and asked if she can spend the night. You've got plenty of PJ's right?" _Better make sure Mabel wasn't escorting Dipper's future GF out the door!_

He walked up and placed a gentle hand on Candy's shoulder. "You eaten yet kid? I brought home a pizza! And a case of Pitt!"

Candy was looking down at the ground and without looking up thanked him.

"You are so nice Mr. Pines…_snif_ … thank you."

"Come on in girls. Mabel, I'm surprised the gravel out here didn't hurt your feet."

Mabel now realized what she had done. "Ha. Adrenaline. What do you know!"

"Adrenaline? What?"

"Phfft. Never mind, long story." She waved a hand. Stan went back to the car and got the pizza, and then waved the girls towards the Shack. Mabel ran to the car and got the case of Pitt Cola.

Then they saw Dipper at the doorway. He was coming out but stopped when he saw Stan arrive. He didn't know what would happen next so stopped. He couldn't talk to the girls with Stan around anyway.

Stan saw him and handed the pizza to Candy. "You girls go get dinner ready, I gotta talk to Dip for a minute." The girls came in and went to the kitchen as Dipper wondered what new disaster was befalling him.

"Grunkle Stan, can it wait? I really just want to eat and go to bed, been a long day."

"Won't take long kid. Listen…" He pulled Dipper into the living room and lowered his voice.

"I think Candy likes you. She's a sweetheart and cute too. It would be shootin' fish in a barrel kid haha fish in a barrel!" and he nudged Dipper's side. Dipper rolled his eyes. _If only you knew old man. Sheesh. Get a clue._

"Grunkle Stan, she's…(he looked around)…she's not my type. Besides, it would cause me…problems. BIG problems. I gotta got to bed now, I'm major tired."

"And I'm general geriatric! Ha!" and he slapped Dipper on the back. "But hey kid, don't write her off. Could be nice!" and he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a slice right out of the box in Candy's hands, he then walked to the back to his bedroom. "Goodnight kids. Don't get loud."

Dipper shut his eyes. "Oh gaawd." And then went to the kitchen for pizza.

When Mabel saw Dipper walk in towards the table for a slice, she relaxed and kept casual_. I've put them both through a lot tonight. Keep it light._ She walked up to him with a can of Pitt and handed it to him, and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Do you want a glass of ice with that Dip?"

"Naw, that's ok. And…thanks." He gave her a smile. She beamed feeling that she was forgiven. But when she now turned to get a can of soda for Candy, she noticed her friend had quickly turned away.

"Candy, are you hungry? Did you work up an appetite using your kungfu on my bf?" She let the smile come through in her words knowing that she was talking to Candy's back.

"Candy?" Silence.

Dipper tapped Mabel on the shoulder and looked at her. _Let me._ Mabel nodded with full understanding and decided to close the kitchen door so Stan wouldn't hear anything. Her brother pulled out a chair from the table and sat on it backwards, his arms crossed on the top of the chair back. He reached over and tapped Candy on the shoulder. He was about to embark on a challenging doublespeak, but Dipper liked complicated challenges.

"Candy. Please listen to me. Please?"

"What?" He didn't hear her voice breaking as if she was going to cry but he also didn't hear forgiveness. But he also knew that Candy didn't want to let Mabel know what happened in the office. She may have told her in the parking lot, he didn't know, but he would try to mend the damage he had done, and if he could pull this off in front of his sister, then he was an ace for sure!

"Candy, if Mabel can forgive me, who knows for sure I'm a total loser…"

"NOT!" Mabel interjected with a smile. Dipper turned around and shushed her.

"If she can forgive me, then for sure she can forgive you. But I don't blame you if you don't want to forgive me for, you know, what happened in the..the…" And Candy quickly turned around, red faced with her mouth open. _Aha! She didn't tell Mabes!_ "…in the hallway when I tried to surprise attack you. I scared you and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. _Every…thing…_" he repeated it slowly. Candy calmed down but now looked sad.

"But I don't regret it, and I'll never forget it. That first time… " and he stared at her with the most sincere face he could muster, knowing the Mabel and her twindar wouldn't see his expression because his back was to Mabel. He then quickly rubbed his shoulder as if it still hurt. "That first time being flipped. How…how can I forget _that_. Never." And then rotated his shoulder back and forth, then he smiled and looked back at Mabel. Then he turned back to face Candy and slightly tilted his head as if to say _do you read me?_

Candy now smiled, and even braved placing her hand on his shoulder he just rubbed. "Now I know what parents mean when they say this will hurt me more than it will hurt you." She picked up the game quickly! _Fast learner_ he thought. She continued.

"I hope…I hope it heals soon because the pain must be very great. Very deep too."

Dipper understood this all too well and felt terrible. "I hope it'll be OK. " And hearing this, she nodded.

"Well are we going to keep Dipper's pity party going for his shoulder or eat pizza?" Mabel put some paper plates on the table and napkins.

Dipper turned towards the table. "No sympathy. Sheesh."

Mabel swatted his head.

…

After dinner, the girls went upstairs. That is, after Mabel made a very prominent point of kissing Dipper goodnight in front of Candy, who then turned around. Mabel thought it was to give them the privacy lovers deserve but to Candy it was a knife in her heart. Dipper walked to his new bedroom downstairs and shut the door. He turned out the lights, and flopped on the couch, looking out the diamond pattern leaded glass window. It was a moonless night and he could see the stars outside_. Star crossed lovers. Hmph. It sucks. _

He took off his tank top and lifting his legs, removed his socks, and then leaning back in the couch/makeshift bed, he wormed out of his jeans, then put his arms behind his head.

_Candy. I'm sorry_. His heart felt wrenched.

_Mabel. I'm sorry_. He felt even worse.

A ghost appeared, long black hair, sparkling eyes behind glasses, short skirt revealing slim legs.

_It's OK Dipper. I love you. I would do anything for you._ The fantasy leaned down and cupping his face in her hands kissed him.

Another apparition, long brown hair, infectious smile and full curves, in a baby doll night gown.

_Oh Dipping Sauce, you know I will always be there for you, right? Just let me know anytime you need me, anytime at all…_

And it lowered itself on him, laying on top of him, kissing his neck.

_Oh Dipper. It's my first time, be gentle!_

_Oh Bro-Bro! Take me!_

Dipper didn't sleep well that night.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Upstairs the girls turned on the lamps, closed the door and turned on Mabel's boom box. Then Mabel pulled out her secret stash of Halloween candy.

"Dessert!" She sat on the bed and patted it for Candy to sit too.

Candy sat down_. Mabel is my best friend, and she trusts me now, and I trust her. But wise man knows when to keep silent. I should say nothing about the kiss. Anyway, I was the one who kissed him first, he did not kiss me, so I…_

"Hello in there. You OK? You still upset?"

"Oh, sorry Mabel. I…it has been a…complicated day…and night…and I am just thinking about…everything …that …happened." She looked down at the bag of candy and began sorting them around. "Oooooh peppermint!" She unwrapped it and popped it in her mouth and glanced up at Mabel who was smiling. She looked back down and began folding the wrapper as if it were origami.

"Sorry to put you two through so much tonight. I am kinda new to this girlfriend/boyfriend thing aaaaaaand have to keep remembering stuff I already knew, like Dipper is not just good looking to me, he is good looking to other girls too. Ha! Can't blame 'em for looking."

"Yeeeees." Candy looked up and saw Mabel was still smiling. "Yes, he is. You are lucky girl Mabel." She decided to cover her tracks. "But, you should not be so jealous or you might…might turn…off..Dipper. He may not like the jealousy all the time."

Mabel nodded agreeably. "Yeah, you're right. It almost messed up everything tonight. But…how do you know if, I mean, how do I know if, say, just for example, know if something really is going on? When is it time to get mad, legitimately?"

"I think you should trust the heart Mabel. If he doesn't want to spend time with you anymore, if he is gone and doesn't say where he has been, if he doesn't kiss you…" and Candy remembered her kiss tonight "doesn't kiss with you with _passion,_ then his heart has…moved on_." Listen to me giving advice, and I never had a boy until today! _

"Well he sure does still have the passion!" Mabel giggled "He wants to, you know, do it every night! He would if I let him, but I won't haha!"

Now Candy looked up with interest, sucking on the peppermint and almost drooling.

"Mabel, what's it like?"

Mabel turned red now regretting her bragging. "Haha! Well, it's…really…nice." And she looked up at nothing in particular, eyes half closed towards the window. "Dipper kisses me, and puts his hands on me…" she wrapped her arms around herself and stood up. "…and he kisses my neck, and sucks on my earlobe sometimes…if he is really handsy he grabs my butt and squeezes it. Then he starts feeling his way to second base and really plays around there for a while. That's when he gets excited, you know, gives me a salute haha!" and she rubbed her crotch. Candy turned bright red and now started chewing the mint, breaking the hard candy between molars and sucking the bits. "Oohhh! Do you…feel…anything?"

"Sure! It's kinda hard _not_ to feel anything, he rubs it all over me haha!"

Candy giggled, peppermint red drool dripping from one corner of her smile, and then wiped her lips with a finger. "Heehee! No, I mean, do _you_ feel _him_…up? Haha!" and she shut her eyes laughing.

Mabel spun around from her stare out the window, smiling, then closing her eyes and slowly opening her mouth "Ahhhh! Sometimes, when I'm horny. He has got stroooong thighs…" and she reached out grabbing air. "…and a tight little butt! Heehee! I swear sometimes I jump his bones and …" Mabel looked down at Candy. "I…I understand if you find my bf attractive. It's OK." And she held Candy's hand.

Candy turned to face Mabel directly. "I hope I find a boy like him someday, a boy I can have all to myself."

"You will Candy. You are very pretty. Your dark eyes and jet black hair that looks perfectly straight, and you have a cute little mouth." _And kissable lips. Not like my big slobbery mouth. I can't blame Dipper for looking at her, she is almost irresistible._

"Mabel, no way I compare to you. You…you have a healthy chest, make me look sick haha! Boys really like the racking you got. And the nice caboose too." (She heard that in gym.)

"Oh Candy, we're both hot! We're just different flavors, that's all haha!" they both giggled. Candy looked at Mabel. _I am so happy we are friends again. I cannot ask any questions or talk like this to anybody. She is my best friend in the world._

"You know Candy, you need a wardrobe update. That will get you a boyfriend! A low cut, sleeveless top, show off your belly button… thin girls like you can get away with showing a lot of skin."

"Oh, I cannot. My family…my mother would never let me show too much skin." _But I don't seem to need to anyway, I didn't have any trouble getting a kiss tonight!_

"Pffttt! Get the new wardrobe anyway and keep it at school in your locker, or even keep it here! Until school starts, you can dress the same at home and then come here and let the tiger out! RAWR!" and Mabel struck out a paw at Candy's ear.

"Haha! Well, maybe one time, just for fun!"

"Let's do it now! I still have some clothes that are too small on me now but probably fit you!" Mabel jumped up and ran to the footlocker at the foot of her bed. "I never brought these back home, so they just kind stayed here year after year."

"But Mabel, sweaters are just not…me."

Mabel winked. "I have more than just sweaters! Before Dip I used to go fishing for …big fish! Haha!"  
And she held up a sleeveless floral top and a pair of denim shorts. "You would so rock this outfit! Shows off your legs, which anatomically speaking, I think is your best asset. Next to your pretty face of course."

Candy admired the outfit and willingly took them. "Thank you!"

Then Mabel took out a black cotton camisole. "I used to sleep in this but if you wear a sweater too it is tres sexy! With my boobs I could never wear it outside by itself but you can get away with it."

Candy loved it too and grabbed it as well. "Wow, yes, good bait for big fish! Heehee!"

Next was a lime green midriff. "Oooh, my favorite color!" And she held it up to her.

Mabel nodded with approval. "And it will show off your belly button! You'll have to beat them off with a stick, I mean, kungfu! Haha!" Mabel thought that it was a good thing she didn't try to punch Candy earlier when she was angry, Candy would have flipped her over too.

And so the night went on, girl talk about clothes, boys, when to know on a date if it was time to use kungfu, school, sex and big fish.

_I am so glad I apologized to Candy._

And behind glasses: _It is a good thing that Mabel doesn't know about the kiss. I hope Dipper never tells her._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next morning the girls went downstairs to the kitchen. Mabel got the eggs out from the fridge.

"Do you like pancakes Candy? What do you like for breakfast?"

"Hmmm well I usually have some fish soup. But egg soup is good too."

"Egg…soup? Uh…well I was going to, you know, fry 'em or scramble 'em or…OH! I know! How about a cheese omelet! Omelet du fromage!" And she also grabbed the cheese.

As she turned around from closing the refrigerator she saw Dipper standing in the kitchen doorway, wearing only sweatpants and no shirt, looking haggard and sleepy eyed as he glanced around. To him, he was merely "taking the temperature" to see if it was safe or if he should go back to bed. He already knew from last night that two women can make life so difficult, and even Mabel was…to him… too much high maintenance effort right now.

His sister put down the cheese and eggs on the counter next to the stove. Mabel was confident. This was an innate part of her psyche. So she did not see her planned seduction of Dipper as strategically cementing her claim to him, as a final blow in the fight to keep her man. _Nice abs, bro-bro!_ _I am going to show you some love, __**Mabel**__ style!_ And she smiled while humming a Sev'ral Timez tune as she slowly swayed over towards Dipper. _Nothing is going to stop me this time! _

She deftly pulled the simple tie of her robe sash, revealing her thin nighty, and slowly wrapping her arms around his neck, pressed her bra-less self against his bare chest.

"Good morning sleepy head" she whispered "Did you miss me?" and she kissed him with lowered eyelashes.

Dipper smiled and kissed her back as he encircled her soft hourglass figure. _This is soooo much better than a fantasy! _

"Mmmmmm" and Mabel rubbed herself against him as she leaned up on tip toe to kiss him, lifting her other leg in the air in a classic kiss.

Candy stopped watching them and turned around to toy around with the eggs and cheese and then decided to look for the cooking utensils. The twins embrace didn't hurt her as badly as it did last night…but it still hurt.

_She has won, I must give him up and go back to …how can I go back?_ And her eyes watered a little.

"Mabel" he whispered "Please stop or I won't be able to…come in the kitchen with Candy in there. She'll see…"

Mabel could feel Dipper's excitement. Well, semi-excitement…so far…she sighed and stepped back.

"Mmmmm-K. Scrambled?"  
"Yeah."  
"Coffee?"

"Yeah."

"Me?"

Dipper smiled and silently mouthed "_Later._"

She whirled around happy and found Candy searching drawers.

"In here Candy."

Dipper watched the two girls from behind as they bent over to get frying pans and reached up here or there in the pantry to get this or that. _Poetry in motion_.

Even though Candy was wearing a more concealing and loose kitten print pajama top and pants (Mabel's), he could see she wasn't wearing a bra, and could still see slender curves defining the give and take of the pajamas as she gracefully moved around with Mabel. _A beautiful tandem dance._

Mabel had not tied back her robe yet and so her bosom swayed this way and that in a soft curvaceous rhythm.

"You seem kinda quiet this morning Dip. Here, the coffee is still brewing but I got a half cup out of it so far." She motioned for him to sit at the table and placed the cup on the table in front of him, but then sat sideways on his lap. _She is determined to get a rise out of me. _She kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Mabe."

"You're welcome baby." She placed a gentle palm on the far side of his face. "You need to shave. So maaaaanly!" and kissed him again, hopping off his lap and sashaying towards the oven to join Candy.

"I'm really hungry this morning. Toast too please?"

"Toast coming up!"

Candy was of course listening to this affectionate banter and trying to not let it get to her. But she could not stop thinking about her first kiss, and the concern Dipper showed her afterwards when he had to choose between her and Mabel. She thought that at least she could do something for Dipper by helping Mabel present breakfast.

"Here is orange juice too. Vitamin C keeps you healthy." And she glanced at his chest as she set the glass down in front of him.

The glance did not escape Dipper's keen observation.

"Thanks Candy." And he placed his hand on her waist for only a moment, quickly patting her while Mabel was busy with the stove. Candy was caught by surprise and with a sharp inhale quickly turned around to rejoin Mabel.

_His hand. His hand was on my waist. Such a strong hand. KEEP COOLED. KEEP COOOLED…Why does he tease me this way…? So cruel to me…why can't I stop…feeling…so good when he touches me? _


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Dipper was leading the way through the pine forest as the twins walked Candy home. Mabel loved being able to hold his hand without worrying what her best friend would think, now that Candy knew Dipper was more than her brother, that he was her lover. Following Dipper through the forest reminded her of when they would try to make their own trail somewhere private and secluded, where they could make love without a care in the world. But usually they spoke during those walks. This walk was unusually quiet, and Mabel knew it was because Candy was with them.

She turned around and smiled at Candy, who smiled back briefly and then resumed ducking low hanging pine branches and stepping over ferns. Like most who are familiar with Gravity Falls, Candy knew how to hike in the forest; how to avoid poisonous plants and spot wet ground covered with pine needles and humus versus just humus, so she would not get her shoes muddy. And the work of hiking through the shortcut to her home made a good excuse not to say anything, which she needed as her mind was very busy as she watched Dipper holding Mabel's hand as he pulled her through the forest.

_I will never be able to know Dipper as well as she does. She knows what he likes, his interests, his fears and failing, since they were children. I could never replace her or match her._

Candy was not having a "pity party" as Mabel would call it, she was actually analyzing her situation. Like Dipper, Candy was a problem solver and considered improving even the most common everyday things.

_But Dipper still kissed me back. Maybe because I am not his sister. Mabel may have an advantage, but I have an advantage too. Dipper has to keep Mabel as secret love. If…if Mabel was not in picture, he would not have to make excuse to anybody about…about me. He and I could be together with no problems from anyone else, friends, neighbors or family._

_ Maybe that is why he kissed me back, and tried to let me down…let me down easy, in secret language last night. Maybe deep inside he wants a girlfriend he does not have to hide. _

_But he did hide me. From Mabel. But he would not have to hide me from anyone else. He could hold hands with me in public, whereas with Mabel they can only hold hands in the forest._

Candy was torn. She loved Mabel as a friend, but Mabel was also competition for the only boy in her lonely life that seemed to care about her, and this was one good looking and smart boy.

While Mabel was thinking of passionate visits to the forest, and Candy was thinking passionately about her first kiss from a very desirable boy, Dipper was trying to be dispassionate.

_Candy seemed to stiffen when I thanked her for the O.J yesterday. I hope that means she is getting over me and is even a little…unhappy about me touching her. That's good right? Right. Then it is back to just Mabel and me like it used to be. Good. Good. But Grunkle Stan might…mess things up by trying to butt into my love life. Trying to push me to Candy. Ha! I hope he quits with that bullshit. I'm a grown man and make my own choices. But…at least he…accepts Mabel and I as couple. If it weren't for him I would still be without Mabel and depressed for sure. Bringing her back to Gravity Falls was the best thing he ever did for Mabel and me. I would rather hide our love forever than break her heart. I love Mabel too much to…to go after Candy, or any other girl. _And he turned around to smile at Mabel. But Mabel was looking back at Candy, and Candy was looking forward. Candy saw Dipper looking back and smiled. Mabel then turned around, so Dipper quickly spoke.

"Poison Oak on the left, careful."

Mabel smiled at Dipper too. _Good, she thinks I was turning around to warn them both. Not…not trade looks with Candy… or whatever. _

But with Mabel now facing Dipper, she could not see Candy, who then winked at Dipper!

He quickly turned around before Mabel could see him blush. _Damn it why did she have to go and wink at me? Was it a "OK, heard the warning about poison oak" wink or a "Remember our kiss?" wink or was she flirting in general or…?_

Candy didn't see Dipper's blush, but she could tell that he turned around quickly because of her wink.

_Good, he gets the message I think. If Mabel ever leaves picture, he knows I will be there waiting for him._

In the forest, it gets quiet. _Very quiet._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Candy knew that in the next week Dipper and Mabel would be leaving Gravity Falls for home. She only had seven days to make something happen, something she could remember, something with Dipper and her before she would never see him again. Well maybe at least until next summer, if they returned again.

She would graduate next year and then go to college, and so would Dipper. This might be her last chance_. I wish I could kiss him again, feel his arms around me just one more time._ She ached inside.

In her bedroom she changed into the floral top and denim shorts Mabel gave her. She thought of taking a selfie with her phone, sending it to Dipper's phone, and then thought for a moment: _If I send it to just Dipper Mabel will suspect, but if I send it to Mabel *and* Dipper, it would just seem like I am showing Mabel the outfit she gave me, and I just happened to include Dipper too. I'll just say I "replied/all" and forgot Dipper would see it too._

She lay back on her bed, and looking somewhat down but with eyes looking up to the camera, she snapped a picture. Reviewing she didn't send it. _No legs. Mabel said my legs were my best asset._

She downloaded a selfie app that allowed a delay timer, so she could lean it against her dresser mirror, and step back to sit on the bed, cross her legs and sitting somewhat sideways, looked down and smiled with lowered eyelashes. _Click._

_I hope he likes it._ She added text: "thanks for the shorts and top! I love them. What do you think? Do you like it?" And she added a wink smiley that she hoped Dipper would understand as _"I am asking YOU if you like it!"._

_TO: Mabel_

_CC: Dipper_

_Message sent._

She set her phone down and then posed in front of the mirror. The top also had a low cut back, showing her pale skin and a little mole in her right shoulder blade. She twirled around and leaned on the dresser, and reached to touch her face's reflection and lowered her eyelashes again.

"Oh Dipper, we may never see each other again. I…I want to spend this last night with you before you leave. Will you remember me? Will you call me?"

And she kissed the mirror.

The phoned chimed! Text message.

As she picked up the phone it chimed again. One message from Mabel, another from Dipper!

"You rock Candy! ROCK CANDY HAHA!" Mabel included a picture of Mabel holding a bag of skittles.

Then she opened Dipper's.

"I like it a lot. Thanks for sending me something to remember you by." And it included a link to a video website. The link went to the profile a user called "Shack Mac" and only had one video. She played it.

It was Dipper, and he was walking down the shack hallway to the office, then he turned around and leaned against the desk. Then he hugged the camera and the video ended.

Candy's heart skipped a beat. _Oh Dipper!_ _Thank you!_

Candy went to the same video website and created an account "Rock Candy". She then turned on her video camera and uploaded a video of her slowly lying back on the bed, batting her eyelashes and then panning down, showing her crossing her legs. Then on impulse, she kissed the camera. _SEND._

She made sure she replied only to him with text. "Thank you for the link. And thank you for giving me something to remember too, can there be one more thing?"

Time seemed to go by agonizingly slow. _Will he answer me?_

The phone chimed. "HOT! This can't go anywhere Candy no promises. But do want to say special goodbye before leaving. When?"

Candy cheered with a smile, leaping up from the bed. "Anytime when Mabel not there. :) "

"will find out and let you know. Bye." This with a picture of a Dipper smiling but with sad eyes.

Candy held the phone to her heart. _Oh Dipper, you have made me so happy!_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The sunset from the Shack rooftop was orange and red, fading into deep blues and violets and black towards the east. _Warm colors to go with warm feelings_ thought Mabel, who was leaning against her brother as he held her with one arm around her and held her hand with the other.

Up here, while Stan was watching TV inside and the store closed, the tourists all gone, the twins had a little bit of privacy, and if anyone arrived they would see them approach the parking lot long before anyone would recognize them, much less notice them holding hands at that distance.

So this moment couldn't be more romantic, with Dipper occasionally kissing the top of her forehead, to which she would raise her head to offer her lips, quickly taken by his. He would hold her close and she would squeeze him as she held him too. _This is all I need, forever._ Bliss and simple love was all that Mabel felt, chatty Mabel was nowhere to be found as she simply enjoyed being with her love.

But Dipper's calm and loving embrace belied his busy mind. He would not think so but he had become expert at living two lives. He loved his sister and it pained him to think of hurting her feelings, but a small part of his heart looked forward with anticipation to seeing Candy again, even though it would be for the last time.

_Last time, and then Mabel will have me mind, body and soul, forever. I…I just want to say goodbye to Candy, that's all. I will never see her again and then…problem solved. I was the girl's first kiss, so I…I don't want her to remember it ending…too badly… for the rest of her life. I want her to always remember that I cared for her too. That would be the kindest way to tell her goodbye. That would be noble. _

So it was with these thoughts that he felt justified, that he was not lying to Mabel in any way, or betraying their love.

Just lying to himself.

"Dipper?"

He turned from the sunset view to look down upon Mabel's concerned face. She lifted a hand to his gently feel his face. Her beautiful eyes even in the sunset light were warm with affection, but in their silent twin body language he could tell from her look that he was caught daydreaming about something…or someone…else.

He smiled at her. It was always a delicate farce, he always had to include an element of truth, so that she would not read any lie. He could not fool her twindar with a boldface lie.

"I was just thinking babe, we have to go back in a week, and…and face mom and dad. Seven days will go by fast and then…then we won't have the luxury we have now, the freedom we have now with Grunkle Stan."

Mabel now smiled in understanding. _Whew! She believes me. _

"I know. I've worried a little too, how they will separate us again if we have to go back to school, or worse, if they…they send one of us to school out of town." She smiled as she said this, but he could see the sunset in her misty eyes, brimming with a tear or two.

He kissed her, and tried to put on a brave smile, letting go of her hand to hold her head and gently pull her forward to touch their foreheads together.

"I won't let that happen my love. I have a plan."

She lit up. "I knew you would think of something!"

He smiled. He wasn't sure it would work but he knew Mabel was a great actor!

"When we go back, we both act like what mom and dad wanted worked. We act like we…grew out of it, like we don't care about each other anymore…_that_ way…anymore. If we act a like normal brother and sister again, then…"

"Then they won't separate us! And we can be sneaky heehee! Oh bro-bro, I love you!" and she kissed him.

"Well, that's the plan anyway, I know _you_ can pull it off haha! Then when we're 18, well, they can't do anything about it, can they?" And it was his turn to kiss her.

"Yep, but I better give you some acting lessons. I don't want you messing this up! You can learn from the best!"

Dipper nodded._ I think I've already got acting down sis._

They hugged each other with smiles as the last sunbeams between distant clouds flashed out and the stars begin to come out.

…

As Candy imagined various scenarios for saying goodbye to Dipper, she remembered that at some point she would have to also say goodbye to Mabel too, after all they were best friends.

_Say goodbye to Mabel as she goes back home. And goodbye to Dipper as he leaves Gravity Falls. Too bad he can't stay here, while Mabel leaves…Mabel leaves…MABEL LEAVES!_

Candy sat up in bed with a sharp inhale. _That's it! __**NO!**__**What am I thinking? **__I…I can't do that to my best friend! She is the one who deserves Dipper. I only had…had one kiss. She has…all…of him._

But the thought persisted_. I could call her parents…tell them…if I told them, they might keep Dipper here and Mabel at home, like before! Then I would have him all to myself! _

Candy flopped back on her pillow. Part of her was very excited at the thought, even aroused, and another shaming her for even entertaining such a guilty plan of betrayal.

The inner debate raged all night, and she didn't sleep well.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Dipper's phone chimed. _Text message._ He saw it was Candy.

"Hi! May I have your home number too, so I can add to caller ID in case you call me from there? :) "

_I really want to break this off after I leave. I can't do that if she keeps calling me when I go home._

_She really didn't say which home. I'll send her Grunkle Stan's home number. _

He replied. "Here. Be careful though, don't use unless emergency." There. That should buy him time. He added: "Coming over now 4 goodbye. Mabel has 2 watch the shack while Stan gone 2 town. See you in 20_" I might as well get this over with now._

His phoned chimed. "Great! My parents at work. CU soon!"

Candy pulled out the lime green midriff. _I can get away with no bra Mabel said. Time to catch big fish._

…

Boss Mabel grabbed the office mail and walked back to Stan's office to go through the new incoming orders. Then his multiline desk phone rang. She was about to grab it and answer with the usual Shack greeting when she noticed it was the backline, Stan's home number. She ignored it but then recognized Candy's number.

"Whaaaaa?" _Why would Candy call Stan's back line? _Her female intuition told her something was wrong._ Is this how she is calling Dip… without me knowing? And why wouldn't she call his cell phone if she was begin sneaky? Something's fishy here…_

She picked it up and listened. _Maybe it was a butt dial…_

"Hello?" came a small voice. _Yep, its' Candy all right_.

"Hello? Mrs. Pines? Mr. Pines? Can you hear me?"

_Whaaa? Mrs. Pines? Why would she want to talk to mom? Well if it's mom she wants, I'll give it to her._

Mabel cleared her throat and lowering her voice, replied with a raspy "Heellllooo? Whoooo is calling?"

"Mrs. Pines? You don't know me but my name is Candy. Candy Chiu."

"Oh, hello dear. Mabel has told me a little about you. You're her friend, right?"

There was a pause. "Yes. Yes, I'm her…her friend."

"Well how nice."

"Yes. Nice."

Another silence.

"Well, I'm calling Mrs. Pines, to tell you something important. Something you should…you should know about Mabel."

Mabel's eyes widened, her teeth clenched and her face flustered. She almost broke the phone her knuckles were so white as she clenched it. _This better not be what I think it is!_

"Go on dear, what's on your mind?"

"Well…" then Mabel heard a doorbell ring in the background.

"Just a minute Mrs. Pines." A door opening sound. Then somewhat muffled:

"Oh Hi! I am so glad to see you! But I am on the phone! Please come in, I'll be back in a second heehee!" Then louder. "Mrs…" silence. "I'll have to call you back. Sorry!" _Click._

Alarm bells rang a five alarm fire in Mabel's head.

_Dipper says he has to catch Stan for something he forgot, and leaves._

_Candy calls Shack thinking it's my house._

_Someone arrives at Candy's house, someone she is glad to see._

_She stops short of calling me Mrs. Pines so whoever it is doesn't hear "Pines"._

_"DAMNIT!_ "

She slammed the phone down and ran out the office and out the door, to start the 20 minute walk to Candy's house. _Twenty minutes? I'll make it twenty seconds!_

…

"Oh Dipper!" Candy didn't hesitate. She threw herself at Dipper and wrapped her arms round his waist and leaned up to kiss him.

Dipper didn't plan for it to go like this, but her lips melted him and he forgot everything. Feeling her female form against his body changed his mind and overpowered his heart. He wrapped his arms around Candy and held her tight as they kissed. Breathing heavy she broke off the kiss.

"Dipper, I will never forget you. I wish you could stay. If…If your parents…if they separate you and Mabel again, will you come back to Gravity Falls? Come back and see me?" and she bent her knee gently inserting it between Dipper's legs and rubbing his crotch while rubbing his back and feeling his shoulder blades.

As much as Dipper enjoyed Candy's amorous assault, her words stopped his fall into lust.

"Separate us? No, I…" and he stepped back pulling her arms off of him. "I can't Candy. I wanted to say goodbye and …make sure you were OK, but…but it looks like you…well, like you still want…oh gawd."

And Dipper face palmed as he pushed her other arm away. But Candy didn't want to lose this last chance, and she could tell that Dipper's mind was divided._ I still have chance._

She leaned forward again on tip toe to kiss him again, and grabbing his hand placed it on her breast.

At his touch Candy felt lightning strike.

Dipper could not resist such a willing woman, but he kept trying. He didn't remove his hand right away, and he let her kiss him. He whispered.

"Candy, I will never forget you. You will always have a special place in my heart…" He fumbled as he tried to repeat the words he planned in advance to say. But now Candy was sucking his neck. Mabel had shared with her that night Dipper could not resist her when she did that.

"Candy…"

"mmmmm Dipper mmmm"

"Caaanndyyyy…"

"Dipper…" she looked up and they began to French kiss through a conversation.

"mmmmCandy….I can't…mmm"

"Dipper…mmmmm…I am not a sister, I can be real girlfriend. We don't have to hide…mmmm"

"I knowwwwwmmmmm…No…mmm…I can't …hurt …Mabel…"

_DING DONG_

They pulled apart.

_DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG _

Candy peeked through the curtain. Then she turned around to Dipper.

_"It's Mabel!"_

Dipper started to look for a back way out but then stopped.

"No, Mabel deserves the truth, and besides, I have nothing to fear, I only came to tell you goodbye. Well, good-BYE!" and he went to the front door and opened it with a shocked Candy staring agape.

"Hi Mabel. I was telling Candy…"

"SHUTTUP DIPPER YOU…YOU…_GOOBER!_" And she slapped his face. Then she marched in and saw Candy.

"YOU! YOOOooouuuuuUUU doublecrossing twofaced _BITCH!_" and she tried to slap Candy, but Candy instinctively grabbed Mabel's hand and twisted her around, forcing Mabel to fall to the floor or else break her wrist.

"OWWWW! You BITCH! WAIT TIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Dipper recovered and dropped to his knees, and grabbed Mabel's arms. He looked up to Candy.

"Let her go Candy." He furrowed his eyebrows and let it show he was mad. "Let her go, NOW!"

And Dipper tried something of a roundhouse kick at Candy's calf, but she simply let go of Mabel and stepped back..

Candy always knew the twins had each others back, but now that she had been forced to hurt Mabel well…she knew now that she lost Dipper for good. She started crying.

"Dipper, I'm…I'm sorry!"

"Why aren't you sorry to MABEL, huh? All you cared about was having me, you don't care about Mabel as your friend or as my sister! If you really cared about me you would know that Mabel is the most important person in my LIFE!"

Mabel threw off Dipper's hands from her arms and stood up. "And WHAT in the hell were you doing over here mister two faced two timing…" She crossed her arms and had daggers in her eyes.

Dipper stood up from the floor_. What a mess_. Mabel was pissed at him, Candy was crying, and he was the cause of it all.

"I was trying to tell you when I answered the door! Give me 5 minutes will ya? I am trying to tell you the truth!"

Mabel narrowed her eyes. But then Candy spoke, sniffling:

"Mabel…I am sorry. But Dipper is telling the truth. He came to tell me goodbye but I wouldn't listen. He was telling me you were number one, and he belonged to you, but I kept trying…trying…to change his mind. I could not. I'm sorry."

Mabel growled. "Some best friend you are! What were you going to tell my parents about me, huh?"

Candy stopped crying and was shocked. She already had a pale complexion but now she turned ashen as her mouth dropped open, eyes wide.

Dipper turned to Mabel. "Tell our parents? Tell them what?"

"One guess goober."

Mabel turned to face Candy_. I don't care if she knows kungfu._ She slowly approached Candy who was slowly stepping back.

"That's right. She was going to tell mom and dad about us. She wanted you to herself, and so was going to get rid of me by snitching on us!" Mabel wrinkled her nose as she raised her upper lip:

"_SNITCH BITCH!"_ and she tried to swat at Candy but quickly withdrew it. Candy did not try to grab it this time anyway, she would only anger Dipper more.

Dipper looked at Candy with new eyes now. Angry eyes. "I cared about you as a friend. I was trying to be nice to you. To make you feel better about the whole situation. But now I see Mabel was right, you're selfish."

Candy cried and turned around, grabbing the living room drapes as a hanky.

"Come on Mabel, let's go." And he reached out for her hand but Mabel just swatted it as she walked past him out the door. They left.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – Epilogue

The loud roar of the jet engines, shaking and strong vibrations of takeoff ("Didn't that runway have a lot of chuckholes, Dip? We should like, report it or something.") had passed 30 or 40 minutes ago, and they were now in level flight, but Mabel was still holding tight onto Dipper's right arm and hand. Dipper was looking out over her head to the heavenly clouds out the window, and didn't mind her grip at all.

_I am in heaven. With an angel. _

Mabel looked up and then turning to see the same clouds, looked back to her brother.

"NOW what are you thinking about bro bro? You still can't get lost in the moment with me?"

"I am thinking how lucky I am that you forgave me. How lucky I am that you're holding me." And he kissed her.

She loosened her grip a little to place a gentle hand on his cheek and felt down to the stubble on his chin, smiling.

"Don't think you are getting off easy! You owe me bro!"

"Will the rest of my life be enough?"

She looked to the side, pointing to her chin.

"That, and Waddles. I want him shipped to Florida too."

"Uh Mabel, even with her huge yard I don't think she'll allow a pig on her property."

Actress Mabel put on her best pout and uttered a mock _snif_.

"But…I'll see what I can do." And she smiled.

"Thanks Dip. Love you." And she kissed him. "How long do you think we can hide from grandma?"

"Well it's totally up to us and our acting ability. Mom and dad won't tell her because they're too embarrassed, and Grunkle Stan promised not to tell. He said playing dumb or not, no one will believe him anyway."

"And grandma got us registered already for school?"

"Yep. Only now we're at a school where no one knows we're related."

"But what about our last names?"

"We'll tell them we got married. There are exceptions to law allowing 17 year-olds to marry when we turn 18 the same year. You took my last name, Mrs. Pines."

"Ooooh, I accept!" she squeaked, and he kissed the bride.


End file.
